The Story of Beauty
by AngelLija
Summary: A JaSam one shot.


**The Story of Beauty**

**Author's Notes:** This one shot was kinda hard to write. First of all, writing in a first person point of view is difficult on it's own. Secondly writing half of the fic in a present tense is also hard. And the flashbacks (stuff in italic) is in the past tense. I actually read an article the other day about writing and in it said that the first person and the present tense are too difficult for a amateur writer like me. But I tried anyways. Please read and I hope you all enjoy. And please remember, this was hard as hell to write. The fic is based on the song by Destiny's Child called "A Story of Beauty" So please read the included lyrics and then the fic. This fic is in Sam's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters nor the song.

**Destiny's Child**

_Chorus: "Please dry your eyes, young girl,  
don't cry you're beautiful It's not your fault young girl,  
don't cry you're beautiful You're not the one to blame Soon it'll be ok One day you'll realize your beauty"_

_It was a Saturday a cold afternoon inside this house there lived a frightened young girl She didn't know what she should do 'cause she missed her mother so She was left home all alone with her stepfather_

_Chorus repeat_

_He touched her in places he shouldn't have touched He did some things to her, that he shouldn't have done And she ran into her room Paged her mother 911 And the tragedy began with this young girl She told her mother, her family and friends No one believed her 'cause before this happened She was filled with hate and anger Towards her stepfather 'cause he took her mother from her when they married_

_Chorus repeat w/ Beyonce echoing_

_She looked for her father and the man that she saw thought that all she had to offer but her body No one could figure out why this young girl would live her life in such pain and unhappiness 'Cause she was so beautiful She rebelled then one day the young girl fell in love with another man like her step-dad, he abused her emotionally and made her feel like she was worthless I hope one day that she realizes and sees the beauty in her eyes all she needs is prayer and strength 'cause she's beautiful_

_Chorus Repeatw/ Beyonce saying in echo_

_"I can't bear to see you cry one more time,  
It's not your fault what he did to you, you know, I promise you'll be ok, If your beautiful, Don't you know I love you girl,  
Your life has meaning Soon you'll be ok-  
Don't hold your head down low, You've got so much, so much,  
so much, so much, so much to be proud of You can still live your live I promise you, you'll survive girl love you you're beautiful_

* * *

I'm walking around the room, hair brush in hand. Everytime I brush my long black hair, like right now, I remember the terrible past. And I'm remembering it right now. A long tear is falling from my eyes and I'm pretending not to notice it.

_I started shivering when I opened the front door. It was raining and cold as her but I had to run. I didn't have a place to run and suddenly I was hit by fear. Fear of what might happen if I did run. My mother was out shopping and left me home alone with him, my stepfather. I was just 13 back then. I closed the door and walked toward my room._

_"Where the hell you going?" my stepdad asked with a beer bottle in hand. He was drunk, as always._

_"Does it matter?" I answered bitterly. I hated him, it was true. I was scared of him. In my mind, I was hoping that my mother would have come home soon, so she could have protected me._

_"You're staying right here!" He yelled and grabbed my arm._

_My body was shivering in fear. Fear of what he was capable of. He dragged me closer to himself and threw me on the livingroom couch. The hairs on my back raised as I thought of a desperate need to run. He pushed me down on the couch even harder, with his whole body in top of mine. I know I screamed, I screamed by head off but noone ever heard me. The drunk man undid my shirt and ripped it off my body. He touched places that he shouldn't have touched. Before I have known it, he had dug his finders inside my private area and I still screamed for help. My lungs were braking but he refused to get off of me. My innocence was lost that day._

I'm snapping out of that terrible memory. But more memories are flooding into my mind. More tears are flooding my eyes.

_The police cars with their flashing lights have filled the street and our drive way. Once officer asked me of what happened and the only word I was able to mutter out was "rape". My mother of course told those cops that I hated my stepfather and that I made the attack up. The cops willingly believed that bitch who I always thought I could trust._

Now I'm forcing myself to forget all the things that happened to me when I was 13. I'm slowly letting go of the memory as I'm pacing across the room. The memory of my real father is flashing inside my memory.

_I walked inside the strip club. I was 21 back them and was trying to find my real father._

_"Who're you?" A man had asked me as soon as I walked in. I looked at him and right away noticed that I had his eyes, his hair, his smile. He was the father I was looking for. "You're here to apply for a job?"_

_I shook my head no, but must have not seen it._

_"Then go on that pole and let me see what you can do." he motioned to a pole and that was when I realized that he didn't care. He didn't see the resemblance between us and I walked out of the club, refused to let him know the truth._

I'm wiping away those tears while in my mind, I'm closing that page in my book. Another page opens and another memory flashes inside of me. I start walking towards the mirror while remembering the past.

_29 I was._

_"Sam!" he yelled from across the room, "you worthless piece of trash. Give me a bottle of beer."_

_I walked to the fridge and took out a bottle. There were two types of beet and I had chosen the one that was closer. I then walked to my husband and handed him the beer._

_"Not this one you stupid bitch!" he yelled again, they way he always had. "The other one. I should just device you. You good for nothing whore."_

_"Please no," I cried out. Being alone was always a fear of mine._

_"Come on you little slut. The sex ain't good, you ugly ho." he yelled and threw the bottle. It hit a wall and shattered._

I'm snapping out of that memory and now I'm looking at the mirror.

"Sam, you okey?" My current husband, Jason Morgan, is asking me. His face is showing concern and worry. "Why are you crying? You're too beautiful for tears."

He's the only man I love. The only man who loves me too. "I'm just remembering my life." I's saying while looking at the mirror. Now I'm realizing it. I'm beautiful.

Jason is walking towards me and he's putting his hands around by shoulders. "You're too beautiful to have such a terrible past. I'll never let you be hurt the way you were." He is saying to me.

I smile at him.

**The End.**

* * *

**Please Leave Feedback.**


End file.
